


Личное пространство

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Curses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Post-Hogwarts, Public Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "Нарушение личного пространства. Хочу, чтобы Снейпа застали за дрочкой в его же спальне или ванной. Пусть одним из последствий отравления стали нелады с сосудами. В разных местах организма неожиданно начинаются судороги, то край живота сведёт, то руку. Но каждый раз это легко снимается дрочкой. Снейп вынужден то с урока сбегать на десять минут в кладовку, то забиваться в нишу за доспехами посреди коридора."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 77





	Личное пространство

Туда, обратно. Быстрее, быстрее! Быстрее.

Я сжимаю зубы. Рука уже устала. Приходится сдерживать дыхание на каждом выдохе, от чего слегка кружится голова. Не хватало еще пыхтеть, как паровоз, привлекая внимание!

Давай же, Снейп. Кончай.

Это всегда занимает много времени. Поэтому я не люблю заниматься мастурбацией – долго, утомительно, а удовольствия – чуть. Зато запястье потом еще долго ноет, и так противно, будто окунулся в чан со слизнями.

Не думать о слизнях! Не думать. Это затянет все еще сильнее.

Быстрее, быстрее. Шлепающие звуки, когда я грубо надрачиваю свой член. Липкий пот заливает глаза, лицо искажено – любой, кто увидел бы меня со стороны, решил бы, что мне больно. К счастью, здесь меня никто не увидит – этим коридором не пользовались уже много лет, один из милых сердцу закоулков Хогвартса, где можно побыть в одиночестве.

И хорошенько подрочить.

Давай же, Снейп!

Я редко занимался подобным; считал, что потраченные усилия не стоят результата. К тому же, не хочется каждый раз после этого бегать в душ. Я брезгую собственным телом. Неприятно касаться себя, особенно – там, особенно – таким образом. Стыдно. Кто я – озабоченный подросток? Да и в юношестве я не слишком увлекался самоудовлетворением. Мои соседи по комнате всю кожу на руках стирали, без конца возились за задернутым пологом. Это вызывало отвращение и насмешку; теперь я сам оказался в такой ситуации. Чуть что – вынужден совать руку в штаны. Это единственное, что помогает от судорог, сводящих пальцы, мышцы лица и живота, заставляющие меня запинаться, ронять колбы, падать с лестниц, как недоумок. Вести себя неуклюже. Чертово проклятье осталось на мне после войны. Я пытался найти другой способ, хоть какое-то зелье или освобождающий ритуал, но в конечном счете был вынужден признать – ничего надежней и быстрее мастурбации мне не поможет.

Теперь я все время чувствую себя грязным. Мне кажется, что от моих ладоней пахнет сексом; специфический запах тела, члена. Я боюсь, что кто-то почувствует, хотя что за глупости? Кто станет нюхать мои ладони?

Я постоянно в напряжении. Жду, когда все раскроется. В Хогвартсе невозможно держать что-то в тайне. Мой позор – лишь вопрос времени.

Может, поэтому я так долго не могу довести себя до разрядки.

***

Впервые Гарри видит его в восточном коридоре. Там редко кто ходит, и поэтому Гарри иногда прячется там – когда хочет побыть один. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, что кто-то еще может захотеть побыть один – в том же самом месте. Но однажды Гарри видит там Снейпа. И тот дрочит.

Сначала кажется, будто это призрак. Темная фигура у стены. Гарри даже открывает рот, чтобы поздороваться – но потом понимает, что никакой это не призрак. Это Снейп стоит у стены, в распахнутой мантии, и сжимает свой член. И дрочит так, что чуть ли не дымится.

Гарри пятится, открыв рот в беззвучном вопле ужаса. Эй! Это же Снейп. И у него есть член. И он дрочит. Подумать только.

Просто чудо, что Гарри удается сбежать незамеченным. Снейп обычно слышит любой шорох, вычисляет Гарри даже под мантией-невидимкой. Но в тот раз он слишком занят.

В следующий раз это пустой класс. Гарри засыпает, положив голову на сложенные руки, пока ждет Гермиону. Та назначила встречу здесь, хотела поговорить о чем-то, но, похоже, застряла в библиотеке. Гарри открывает глаза, уже когда совсем темно. Никто не хватился его, никто не ищет. На подоконнике в дальнем конце комнаты сидит Снейп. Его брюки приспущены до колен, голова запрокинута. Он медленно водит по члену и что-то бормочет. Похоже на ругательства. «Черт побери, чтоб его, гадство». Гарри заворожено глядит, как рука Снейпа скользит вверх и вниз, в четком уверенном темпе. Он медленно сползает со стула и прячется под партой. Он хочет зажать себе уши, но не делает этого. И слышит шорох ткани, приглушенные шлепки, когда кулак ударяется о лобок, и бормотание Снейпа.

«Гадство». Вот уж точно.

В третий раз это ниша под лестницей на четвертом этаже, потом – темный коридор в южном крыле замка, потом тайник за гобеленом – в тот раз Гарри в мантии-невидимке, и Снейп так близко, что Гарри боится случайно его коснуться. Словно внутренний радар, словно какой-то таинственный закон, заставляющий его оказываться именно там, где Снейп решает уединиться. Всякий раз – случайно, и всякий раз – шокирующе откровенно.

Гарри старается не передвигаться по школе в одиночку, таскается за Роном и Гермионой, просит Невилла проводить его до спальни. Он боится смотреть по сторонам, не совершает ночных вылазок, не поднимает глаз на зельеварении, когда Снейп нависает над его партой.

\- В чем дело, Поттер?

\- Ни в чем, сэр.

Жуть. Кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп – этот надменный, холодный тип – успел обдрочить весь Хогвартс?

***

Это всегда случается неожиданно. Если бы я научился распознавать их – приступы, их приближение... но в конечном счете, это всегда происходит не вовремя. Один раз прямо в Большом Зале – я опрокинул на себя тарелку, руки не слушались, зато был отличный повод сбежать. Минерва потом пристала ко мне: «Ты в порядке?», и Поппи: «Ты в порядке?» и Филиус; и всем, черт возьми, было важно узнать, в порядке ли я.

Да. Нет. Пошли к черту.

Чаще всего это случается на уроках. Редкость, роскошь – когда я один. В таких случаях я сразу снимаю судорогу. Я научился не сопротивляться им, не пытаться перетерпеть – уже знаю, что дальше становится только хуже, до полной невменяемости. Терять контроль над телом страшнее, чем я мог себе представить.

Но на уроках! Хуже всего. Они смотрят на меня. Все студенты. Их маленькие любопытные глазки жадно сверкают. Кто-то шепчет, кто-то хихикает в дальнем конце класса. Когда мою руку сводит, и я насыпаю больше пепелглазок, чем нужно – и над котлом поднимается серебристый дым. Я убавляю огонь, пока еще способен удержать палочку. Короткая дрожь проходит по телу, стреляет болью в живот. Держась очень прямо, я иду к выходу.

\- Минус пять баллов с Хаффлпаффа, и продолжайте работу, - мимоходом замечаю я, поравнявшись с хихикающей студенткой. Мне жаль, что это не гриффиндорец. Сегодня сдвоенные зелья, и я надеялся хорошо оштрафовать оба факультета.

Там, в коридоре, голоса. Не уверен, что смогу дойти до своих комнат. Ноги едва сгибаются, я теряю опору – мне приходится схватиться за парту, чтобы устоять. Это парта Поттера. Он смотрит на меня снизу вверх. Какая неудача. Я кисло улыбаюсь, и он утыкается в свой котел. Я не могу выпустить его парту, пальцы свело. Кажется, крошится дерево. Спокойней, Северус. Дыши, Северус. В моей голове звучит голос Альбуса. Слышал бы он.

Знал бы он.

«Мне очень жаль», сказал бы он. «Ты воспринимаешь все слишком серьезно». Позор, унижение. Это никогда не было для него поводом огорчаться. Его сложно было унизить.

Поворачиваюсь и снова бреду через весь класс. Подсобка. Если я буду вести себя тихо, никто не узнает. Они все заняты своим зельем – понимают, что от этого зависят их итоговые оценки. Уизли так старается, что из его ушей едва ли пар не идет. Он еще не оставил надежды стать аврором.

Я запираюсь в тесной кладовке, кругом полки и ящики. Склянки тускло блестят, что-то плавает в банке прямо на уровне моих глаз, слепо глядит на меня. Пытаюсь вспомнить – тритон? Докси? Пальцы не разжимаются. Едва могу расстегнуть штаны.

Возбудить себя – та еще задача, когда там, за дверью, толпа народу. Я буквально чувствую их присутствие, слышу шепотки. Я мог бы крикнуть им что-нибудь грозное, заставить заткнуться, напомнить, что я не ушел далеко – но боюсь, что ничего внятного у меня не выйдет. Я знаю этот этап – скоро начну задыхаться. С каждым разом процесс все быстрее. Скоро я не то, что уединиться, снять штаны перестану успевать.

Монотонные движения успокаивают. Я не свожу глаз с докси. Вот так. Еще немного. Не так уж плохо – я мог бы умереть в той Хижине, на вонючем полу, в крови и грязи. Как и заслуживал. Но я выжил, и Поттер выжил, и магический мир свободен от злодея. А небольшие проблемы – это маленькая цена за счастливый исход.

\- Сэр? – робкий голос из класса. Закрываю глаза. Если они взорвут котел… если какой-нибудь из этих тупиц посмеет сюда постучаться…

Давай же. Быстрее. Дыши. Двигайся.

Надо думать о чем-то приятном. Я знаю это правило, но не могу вспомнить ничего приятного. Это как с вызовом Патронуса – мысли разбегаются. Кажется, что в твоей жизни была только боль и горе. Глупо. Наверняка что-то есть; я думаю о победе. О той секунде, когда мне дали Пророк, и заголовок гласил: «Гарри Поттер победил!». Будто это его личная битва. Но я был так счастлив! Счастлив, что все закончилось, и никому не пришлось умирать – кроме Волдеморта, конечно, но ему давно было пора это сделать.

Да. Я думаю о Гарри Поттере.

Это помогает.

Когда-то я думал о Лили Эванс, теперь – о ее сыне. Значит ли это, что я извращенец? О да, конечно. Я уверен в этом. Мерзкий сальный ублюдок. Я думал о ней, чтобы возбудиться, когда экспериментировал в своей спальне. Однажды отец застукал меня. Я помню свой ужас и возмущение, и как я барахтался в одеяле, пытаясь натянуть его до самого носа. Отец стоял в дверях моей комнаты, прислонившись к косяку, и ухмылялся. «Ничего страшного, - сказал он, почти одобрительно, - Все нормальные мальчишки делают это». О, он хотел бы. Чтобы я был нормальным мальчишкой. Он просто стоял и смотрел, пьяный и самодовольный.

Но я должен думать о Поттере, не о нем. Если я хочу кончить. Я уже почти – близко – не из-за мыслей, а просто потому, что головка трется о ладонь, исчезает и появляется в кулаке, обыкновенная физиология. Все заканчивается, и я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не издавать ни звука. Потом убираю следы. Когда я выхожу, в классе все спокойно. Студенты работают, опустив головы к котлам. Я натыкаюсь на взгляд Поттера: он смотрит на меня спокойно и уверенно. Словно знает все, словно каким-то образом…

Я выдаю ему свой самый угрожающий оскал. И убеждаю себя, что это невозможно.

Он никогда не узнает.

***

\- Ты все время пялишься на него, - говорит Рон за ужином в Большом Зале. И это правда. Гарри не может перестать смотреть – руки Снейпа, сжимающие ножку кубка. Интересно, он их моет? В смысле, Снейп не кажется любителем водных процедур – с другой стороны, он и не казался любителем спонтанной дрочки в общественных местах. Интересно, он делает это в учительской? Делал ли когда-нибудь в своем классе? Пару дней назад он вдруг сорвался с места и спрятался в кладовке, откуда довольно долго не выходил. Гермиона предположила, что он портит ингредиенты – нарочно, чтобы они завалили экзамен. У нее много параноидальных мыслей в связи с предстоящей аттестацией.

Никто не подумал, что Снейп может там просто дрочить. Никто, кроме Гарри.

Он мог бы поспорить. Побиться об заклад. И в качестве доказательства распахнуть дверцу подсобки; долговязая фигура Снейпа, неуклюже скрюченная между заставленных полок. Его рука, в бешеном ритме скользящая по голому члену. Его бледная задница в приспущенных штанах. Он был бы в бешенстве. Гарри представляет это в деталях.

«Кто хочет посмотреть, как я сниму с Сопливуса штаны?»

Ужас. Гарри вздрагивает, когда Снейп смотрит на него через весь зал. Черные, злые глаза. Он знает? Он не может знать. Он больше не может читать твои мысли, Гарри, угомонись. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. Гермиона подкладывает ему зеленый горошек на тарелку.

У Снейпа есть член. С недавних пор это открытие не дает Гарри покоя. Как можно думать о чем-то другом, когда у Снейпа есть член? И ведь красивый. Ну, в смысле – хороший член, нормальный. Гарри думал, там будет какое-нибудь убожество. Нет, он вообще об этом не думал.

А теперь думает. У Снейпа большой член. Длинный. Интересно, у кого из них длинней? Гарри долго смотрел на свой член в душе. Он больше или меньше? Сложно сказать, ведь в воспоминаниях всегда все преувеличено. Гарри предпочитает думать именно так. И потом, у Снейпа стоял – это нечестно. Гарри ласкает себя, чтобы уравнять шансы. Он представляет, что он – Снейп, и стоит в темном коридоре, и дрочит, пока маленький извращенец Поттер подсматривает из-за угла.

Это оказывается неожиданно удачной фантазией.

Теперь Гарри тоже дрочит постоянно. Все из-за Снейпа – его влияние. Он словно специально выбирает момент, преследует Гарри по всему Хогвартсу, чтобы показать себя. Рон толкает его под локоть.

\- Дружище, ты скоро в нем дырку глазами проешь.

\- Я просто… знаете, он кажется таким угрюмым. Даже когда ест.

\- А вы заметили, что стало с его руками? – тихо шепчет Гермиона, пригнувшись к столу. - Я все время замечаю, как они дрожат, и пару раз видела, что он не мог удержать палочку.

\- Может, он стал алкоголиком? – предполагает Рон.

\- Или просто… ну, много работает руками? – возражаю Гарри смущенно. – Знаете… Режет все эти корни, очищает жуков от панцирей... наверняка он варит зелья все время, даже в спальне, наверное, у него котел стоит.

\- Не удивительно, что он одинок, - говорит Рон, вернувшись к своему ужину. Гарри смотрит на Снейпа. Снейп смотрит на Гарри. И отводит глаза.

***

Мне больно. Больно. Я просыпаюсь среди ночи от стука собственных зубов, живот сводит спазмами прямо посреди фразы, я спотыкаюсь в коридоре, я охвачен судорогами во время проверки эссе, и мне, черт побери, больно! Но я привык терпеть боль. Ее было достаточно. Я мог бы даже наслаждаться ею, этим заслуженным наказанием, застарелым проклятьем. О да, я мог бы. Если бы мне не приходилось… так унизительно… справляться с этим.

Почему бы мне не харкать кровью? Это, по крайней мере, выглядит трагично.

Мерзкий учитель, трясущий кулаком под мантией – нихрена не трагично.

Однажды я устаю от этого, и так зол, что едва могу дышать. Я дергаю свой член, будто в попытке оторвать, и брезгливо вытираю о мантию склеившиеся пальцы. Я снимаю сорок баллов с подвернувшейся под руку первокурсницы, когда выхожу из кладовки для метел.

Я думаю о том, чтобы сдаться. Уехать из школы, возможно – это поможет, я смогу закрыться дома и мучить свой бедный пенис, пока он сам не отвалиться – или я не сойду с ума – или судороги не участятся, лишая меня возможности справиться с этим. Я думаю о том, чтобы попросить о помощи. Но кого? Поппи? Она видела меня не в лучшей форме, она знает о множестве постыдных ситуаций, и до сих пор не выказывает никакой брезгливости. Пожалуй, я мог бы рассказать ей (хотя не представляю даже, как, какими словами). Но что потом? «О, Северус», - скажет она. Попробует найти лекарство – я тоже искал, я даже пробовал изобрести свое – и признает поражение. Пропишет мне мазь для лучшего скольжения. «Если это помогает, - скажет она (и я практически в точности могу воссоздать в голове ее строгий тон), - Ты должен применять это лечение». Под лечением она имеет в виду акт самоудовлетворения. Я чувствую себя легче от одной только мысли, что она разрешит мне это, буквально – назначит лечение. И я буду уже не старым извращенцем, мастурбирующим в стенах школы, но несчастным человеком, принимающим свою «пилюлю». И если все раскроется, она заступится за меня, скажет, что я был вынужден.

Но я ей, конечно, не расскажу.

«О, Северус, почему ты не делаешь это в своих покоях?». Я не успею до них добраться – я буквально ищу любую ближайшую подворотню! А раньше, когда у меня было чуть больше времени – судороги проходили редкими волнами, охватывали тело постепенно – я не мог по другой причине. Альбус. Его портрет висит в моей гостиной, но каким-то образом он видит все – и знает все, что я делаю в любой из комнат. У стен есть уши, так он говорил. Этот старик чересчур любопытный даже для портрета – смерть никак не повлияла на него. По утрам он заговаривает со мной, мерцает своими лукавыми глазами. Пытается подбодрить меня перед очередным трудным днем. Мне кажется, он видит меня насквозь. Не знаю, зачем я повесил его портрет у себя – не нужно было, та еще глупость. Видимо, я мазохист. Но вечером я зажигаю камин, сажусь в кресло с книгой и иногда беседую с ним о школьных делах. Это… приятно. Почти как если бы у меня был друг.

Хотя он, конечно, не друг – он портрет, кусок холста и краски, он мертвый директор, начальник, наставник, мучитель, моя жертва – кто угодно, только не друг. И все же я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Я веду себя идеально.

Я дрочу в каморке Филча, пока он принимает отработки.

***

Если бы можно было назвать Снейпа одним словом. Выбрать ему одно слово. Ну, не «ублюдок» - какое-нибудь прилагательное. Просто, чтобы описать.

Темный? Высокий? Слизеринец? Нет, это тоже не прилагательное.

Гарри не знает, с чего он вообще об этом думает. Это становится маленькой ночной игрой: он лежит в постели и выбирает слово, до того, как веки его сомкнуться. Он засыпает довольно быстро каждый раз, у него больше не бывает кошмаров, и сны приходят легко.

Ему не снятся эротические сны. Это обидно. Симусу снятся – он то и дело стонет по ночам, звучит так, будто скрипит дверь. И-и-и, и-и-их, и-и-и. Гарри пытается не смеяться, разбуженный этим звуком. Это несправедливо. Ему восемнадцать. Ему должен снится секс, разве нет? Но может, он и днем слишком часто об этом думает.

Если бы ему снились мокрые сны – был бы там Снейп? Наверняка.

Так какое же слово? Отравленный.

Говорят, он совсем плох. Напутал что-то в зелье – чтобы Снейп! Напутал! В зелье! Но так и вышло – и лекарственный отвар превратился в яд, а, так как Снейп всегда снимает пробу…

Теперь он в больничном крыле. Безголовый Ник видел его там, и сообщил новость. Впрочем, не он, так кто-то другой – сплетни расходятся быстро. Снейп совсем плох. Не может сварить зелье.

Испорченный.

\- Может, его уволят? – предполагает Невилл, и Гарри яростно возражает, словно это имеет смысл:

\- Но он же был за нас!

Словно это имеет смысл. Никакого, на самом деле. Даже зелье сварить не может. Потерял всякий нюх. Не видит Гарри в упор, тогда как тот видит все: каждое бесстыжее движение. Это совсем не похоже на Снейпа, это странно. Может, его действительно уволят. Может, он умрет. Он лежит в лазарете.

Гарри надевает мантию-невидимку, чтобы проведать его.

Он ненавидит Снейпа, конечно, и собирается продолжать в том же духе – должно быть в мире постоянство. Но теперь у этой ненависти совсем другие причины, другой накал. Снейп – не предатель, не Пожиратель, не подлый убийца. Хотя он, конечно, убивал. И на его руке есть метка. И он, понятно, предал – Волдеморта. Но это все детали; важно то, что теперь Гарри может со спокойной душой ненавидеть Снейпа то, что тот злобный, придирчивый, пристрастный и жестокий.

Гарри берет пару шоколадушек у Рона – ему вредно объедаться на ночь.

В лазарете тишина, только ровное дыхание спящих пациентов. Не так-то много – второгодка на койке у двери, его сшибло бладжером во время тренировки, еще девчонка с температурой, и Снейп. Он, понятно, в отдельной комнатке, чтобы не смущать студентов своим присутствием. Интересно, насколько ужасны последствия его отравления? Плохо сваренное зелье может сделать с человеком ужасные вещи, Гарри знает, он ведь учился с Невиллом все эти годы.

Но Гарри медлит у закрытой двери не поэтому. «Только не дрочи, руки на одеяле, руки на одеяле», - шепчет он, зажмурившись, а потом бесшумно приоткрывает дверь.

Сбитое дыхание и сбитое одеяло. Снейп во всей красе – изогнутый, зажмурившийся, в нелепой старомодной сорочке до щиколоток – теперь она собрана складками где-то на животе, он видно, торопился ее задрать. Его запястье неловко изогнуто – должно быть неудобно под этим углом, у Гарри большой опыт в таких делах, он знает.

Глаза Снейпа плотно зажмурены.

Он не издает ни звука – даже не пыхтит – только морщится, будто перед ним гриффиндорское эссе. Рука – вверх-вниз. Видимо, ему уже лучше. Гарри оставляет шоколадушки на прикроватном столике и отступает.

У него почти не возникает соблазна остаться и посмотреть до конца.

***

\- Что с тобой происходит? – спрашивает Поппи, и я лгу, что увлекся расслабляющими зельями. Всем известно, они размягчают мозг. Поппи укоризненно качает головой: «Но ты же сильнее этого!». Плевать! Пусть думают, что я наркоман – это первое, что приходит мне в голову, я слишком ослаблен из-за отравления, чтобы придумать хорошую ложь. Теперь, если меня застукают за непристойным занятием, можно все списать на действия зелья. Каким образом я уничтожил свою репутацию, пытаясь ее спасти? Вот уж не знаю.

Поппи теперь каждый день присылает мне брошюры – «Победи себя» и «Свободны от мрака» - пафосные буквы с завитушками, маги на колдографиях широко улыбаются, показывая, как они счастливы были распрощаться с зависимостью. Чертовы эльфы ходят за мной по пятам – уверен, Поппи надоумила их, или Минерва, если ей тоже все стало известно. Впрочем, Минерва не знает – иначе я давно бы собирал свои вещи. Она не допустит подобного в своей школе; ни среди учителей, ни среди учеников. Так что мы с Поппи соучастники, и я благодарен за ее неожиданную лояльность (хоть это и абсолютно для меня бесполезно).

***

\- Ты делаешь это неправильно, - говорит Гарри, и Снейп недовольно хмурится.

\- Собираешься учить меня? – его рука движется на члене, быстро и деловито. Он стоит, широко расставив ноги, выпрямив спину, расправив плечи. Можно подумать, он стоит у доски, объясняя, почему чешую нельзя добавлять прежде, чем зелье закипит. Нет, он ведь дрочит.

\- Так ты быстро устанешь, - говорит Гарри, подходя ближе. Они оба смотрят вниз, на руку Снейпа, на головку, которая появляется и исчезает в кулаке. – Ты неправильно его держишь… вот… - Гарри становится сзади, обхватывает Снейпа за талию, чтобы удобней было схватиться за член. Тот разводит руки в стороны, приподнимает их, будто говоря: «ладно, сдаюсь». Так бы сразу! Гарри гладит член по всей длине, потом дразнит головку, коротко скользя по ней подушечкой большого пальца, потом начинает двигать рукой очень быстро, попутно играя с яйцами Снейпа другой рукой.

\- Ну что? Другое дело ведь? – уточняет он, уткнувшись носом в спину Снейпа. Тот что-то согласно мычит, его бедра подрагивают, затем движутся навстречу руке – сильными толчками. Гарри почти ничего не нужно делать, только держать кольцо из пальцев. Снейп коротко вскрикивает, запрокинув голову – его длинные волосы бьют Гарри по лицу, скользят по лбу, будто челка.

Гарри вскрикивает тоже, ускоряя движения. Он уже близко, совсем близко. Холодные каменные стены обжигают спину, сквозняк трется о ноги, как невидимая кошка (миссис Норрис? Могла ли она раздобыть себе мантию-невидимку, чтобы подглядывать за ним?). Свечи мерцают и гаснут, когда Гарри, с придушенным «аррргх», кончает себе в кулак.

Он сползает вниз по стене, пытаясь отдышаться.

Что ж, он кончил, фантазируя о Снейпе. Но теперь, по крайней мере, в фантазии присутствовал и он сам – это определенный прогресс. В следующий раз Гарри попробует исключить из мыслей Снейпа, и все снова станет нормально (на пятом курсе он целый месяц развлекал себя, представляя, что распутные русалки увлекали его на дно с определенной целью).

Заслышав гулкий перестук шагов, Гарри вскакивает на ноги, лихорадочно запахивая мантию. Его щеки красны от стыда, но он умудряется вызывающе поднять подбородок, когда из темноты выплывает Снейп – сам воплощенная темнота, с белым изможденным лицом, застегнутый на все пуговицы.

\- Уже слишком поздно для вечерних прогулок, Поттер, - предупреждает он тихо, и Гарри торопливо кивает. – Возвращайтесь в спальню.

«Спальня» из его уст звучит непристойно; он не уточняет, в чью именно, и Гарри моментально представляет, будто имеется в виду их общая спальня – словно бы они со Снейпом любовники, и Гарри пытается сбежать от неутомимого партнера (Снейпу, судя по всему, никогда не бывает достаточно), а тот его отлавливает и возвращает. Приходится даже помотать головой, чтобы выкинуть поскорее эти мысли – прежде чем Снейп прочитает их. Он лишь вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Гарри краснеет еще сильнее.

Снейп отворачивается и уходит прочь, а Гарри облегченно приваливается к стене. Совсем близко! И чего этот подлец вечно подкрадывается? Словно хочет застукать за горячим – сначала провоцирует впечатлительных студентов, а потом ловит их с поличным; это же его метод, осеняет вдруг Гарри, и он практически ослеплен блистательным коварством плана.

С другой стороны, ничего не мешало Гарри развлекать себя за задернутым пологом в спальне. Но существует ведь спортивный интерес! Если Снейп может делать это в любой точке школы, то и Гарри тоже. Он, в конце концов, герой. И заслужил.

В какой момент это превратилось в соревнование? Гарри устал натыкаться повсюду на Снейпа. Устал от преследующих его фантазий. И от спермотоксикоза тоже устал.

Снейп опорочил восточный флигель – Гарри тоже. Снейп делал это в нише возле кабинета истории – Гарри повторил его подвиг. В классе? Не проблема. На летающей лестнице? Готово. В чулане со швабрами? Проще простого! За статуей Ольриха Ушастого? Дважды!

Гарри застукал Снейпа возле теплиц – и тоже поставил там отметку на карте. Снейп дрочил под гриффиндорской трибуной, а Гарри в отместку сделал это прямо в кабинете зелий, пробравшись туда темной ночью. Все, что может Снейп, Гарри может лучше.

Тем более что у него был огромный опыт в мастурбации.

Мысль о том, что именно Снейп застукает его – после всего, что видел Гарри – кажется ему несправедливой. И возбуждающей. Ужасно возбуждающей.

Он спешит к лестнице, на ходу обогнав профессора. Тот едва тащится, бдительно поглядывая по сторонам – видимо, прикидывает, где еще можно устроиться с удобством.

\- Спокойной ночи, сэр, - говорит Гарри жизнерадостно, и тот лишь вяло отмахивается. Оглянувшись, Гарри добавляет: - Вам понравились мои шоколадушки?

Снейп выглядит таким изумленным, что это даже смешно.

***

Дружеское участие? Солодовый виски, заляпанная бутылка, которую передают по кругу – так я, наверное, себе это представляю. Так было у Мародеров. А всем известно, какими охренительными друзьями они были – ну, до тех пор, пока один не убил другого, а третий не загремел из-за этого в Азкабан.

Но у меня, у меня никогда не было друга. Никто прежде не приносил мне шоколад в лазарет. Я решил, это ошибка – ну, разумеется, ошибка. Он предназначался кому-то еще. Когда я обнаружил его на прикроватном столике, я просто оставил его там. Теперь мне хочется вернуться и забрать то, что по праву причитается мне, но это нелепо.

Поттер и его несуразные подарки.

Хочется думать, что он от чистого сердца, но вряд ли это так. Намек, предупреждение? Он присматривает за мной. Я знаю, ему велели – Кингсли или Минерва, или кто-то еще. Я помилован, но не прощен, я по-прежнему должен отчитываться в Министерстве, сколько ингредиентов покупаю и куда их трачу – можно подумать, именно теперь мне может прийти в голову отравить весь Хогвартс. Можно подумать, я бы не сделал этого гораздо раньше, если бы действительно захотел.

И Поттер, конечно, чувствует свою ответственность. Кто, как не он? Не удивлюсь, если он согласился доучиться этот дополнительный год только ради своей новой миссии: не спускать глаз с темной лошадки (с меня). К счастью, мне никогда не составляет труда скрыться – я прятался большую часть своей жизни, я знаю все тайники и ниши, куда Поттер не сунет свой нос. Пусть шпионит за кем-нибудь другим.

Уверен, шоколад даже не был вкусным.

Так или иначе, я подумываю о том, чтобы нанять ассистента. Руки почти не слушаются. Раньше я мог выхватить палочку в сотые доли секунды, а теперь полчаса барахтаюсь в складках мантии. Мне нужен кто-то, кто будет готовить больничные зелья. Кто сможет вовремя погасить огонь под котлом недоумка Лонгботтома. Кто-нибудь, кто расстегнет мне штаны и хорошенько вздрочнет, потому что я не способен удержать собственный член.

Разумеется, есть еще одно лечение. Вероятно, оно подействует лучше мастурбации.

Секс. Соитие. Коитус.

И я мог бы найти кого-нибудь – заплатить, возможно, вынудить шантажом…

Лучше уж умереть.

Ждать осталось недолго – теперь спазмы все чаще, и возвращаются быстрее. Охватывают все тело, и потом я еще долго не могу вновь овладеть им. Скоро я не смогу ходить. Возможно, мне следовало бы уехать прямо сейчас, покинуть Хогвартс, пока я еще могу сделать это с минимальным достоинством. Но я не хочу – я не сбежал, даже когда Альбус попросил меня о «маленьком одолжении», даже в тот черный год директорства. Я оставался в школе, и теперь буду здесь до конца. Когда откажут ноги, я велю скинуть меня с Астрономической башни – многие с радостью согласятся; возможно, я устрою конкурс или собеседование.

Тем временем я, с трудом расстегнув штаны, прячусь в лазе за горбатой статуей – я клянусь себе, что это в последний раз, все равно мастурбация практически не помогает больше. У меня все руки в мозолях. Пальцы едва сжимаются. Но я закрываю глаза и продолжаю дрочить. Онанировать. Гонять лысого. Душить змею. Рукоблудить. Передергивать. Спускать.

И спуская – наконец-то, черт меня дери – я открываю глаза, чтобы увидеть перед собой перекошенное ужасом лицо.

Я спустил на Гарри Поттера.

***

\- Что такого может случиться? – сказал Рон. – Что такого ужасного?

Они пользовались этим лазом сотни раз. Короткий путь в Сладкое Королевство, сливочное пиво под кроватью, хлопушки, спрятанные в рукавах мантии. Гарри даже не нужен Люмос, чтобы перешагивать торчащие корни в подземном тоннеле – он помнит их все наперечет.

Они пользовались этим лазом сотни раз. Никогда прежде по будням, в короткий промежуток между ужином и отбоем – слишком уж рискованно, слишком дерзко, но…

\- Что такого может случиться? – сказал Рон. У них выдалась тяжелая неделя. Им нужно было расслабиться. – Исключат нас? – спросил Рон насмешливо. – Снимут баллы? Серьезно, Гарри, это тебя заботит? Или может, назначат жуткую отработку? Как-то это несерьезно.

Что такого может случиться, Гарри?

Снейп кончит тебе в лицо?

Ну, такой вариант даже не рассматривался.

Пару секунд они стоят в страшной, нарастающей тишине – она давит на уши, мешает дышать. Щекочущая капелька стекает по лбу к переносице, и Гарри хочется ее смахнуть, но он неподвижен. Снейп неподвижен в квадрате – он, кажется, перешел к каким-то отрицательным значениям неподвижности, и да, между прочим, его рука все еще сжимает торчащий член.

Белесая капелька прокатывается по переносице и ниже, повисает на кончике носа, держится там мгновение, а потом срывается вниз. В ту же секунду Снейп рывком натягивает брюки, а Гарри вытирает лицо рукавом мантии.

Он хочет что-то сказать, даже открывает рот, но что здесь скажешь? Он смотрит на Снейпа. Тот лихорадочно застегивает мантию – словно это важно, застегнут он до самого подбородка, или горло открыто – теперь, когда его сперма побывала у Гарри на лице, и его голый член был так близко.

Странное дело, но у Гарри пересыхает во рту, и он пару раз облизывает губы (странный привкус – кажется, это… ну да). Снейп странно смотрит. Он мигает совершенно по-совиному, обоими глазами, так неизящно и не похоже на его обычные гримасы. Несчастный! У него такое лицо, словно рушится мир. Внезапно Гарри хочется его утешить.

\- Все в порядке.

Снейп издает приглушенный сдавленный звук, и Гарри, обнадеженный, продолжает:

\- Ну да. Всегда есть риск, что тебя поймают. А иначе ведь не интересно.

\- Ты полагаешь… - бесцветно произносит Снейп, - что я занимаюсь этим… для интереса?

У Гарри ни малейшего представления, зачем еще бы кому-то понадобилось дрочить по всем углам Хогвартса. Он пожимает плечами. Снейп закрывает глаза и медленно, глубоко вдыхает. Затем бормочет себе под нос, и в голосе его звучит глубочайшее отвращение:

\- Возможно, у тебя именно такие понятия о веселом времяпрепровождении…

Гарри краснеет. Вот и утешай его после этого! Словно это не у Гарри все лицо в чужой сперме – словно он еще должен оправдываться. Все из-за дурацкого Огдена! Рон еще поплатится за это – сам-то он прохлаждается в гриффиндорской гостиной, списывая за них обоих эссе по Травологии; на него никто не кончал, Гарри может поспорить.

\- Вообще-то, - сердито замечает он, - если уж вам хотелось уединения, могли бы выбрать другое место.

Снейп беспомощно качает головой.

\- И, между прочим, - продолжает Гарри, - существуют специальные чары для отвода глаз…

Ахнув, Снейп пораженно смотрит на него – так пронзительно, что Гарри не по себе.

\- Мне запрещены такие чары, - яростно чеканит он, - и любое колдовство, которое может применяться для атаки. На мою палочку наложили ограничение в Визенгамоте.

Можно подумать, все вокруг должны следить за его жизнью; откуда Гарри было знать?

\- Что ж, ладно. Тогда можно было бы…

\- Какая разница? – хрипло прерывает Снейп. Он снова качает головой. – Поверить не могу, что мы говорим об этом.

\- Ну, так не будем, - легко соглашается Гарри. Снейп открывает рот, потом закрывает его – впервые на памяти Гарри не зная, что сказать. А затем происходит еще одна странность.

\- Я приношу извинения, - через силу выговаривает Снейп. И добавляет, судорожно вцепившись в ворот своей мантии, стягивая его у горла. – Прояви благородство, Поттер, и придержи эту историю до завтра.

О чем это он, что он себе удумал? Гарри не горит желанием рассказывать каждому встречному-поперечному, как его «умыли». Он угрюмо кивает, и Снейп кивает тоже, они кивают друг другу, как китайские болванчики, спрятавшись за статуей горбатой колдуньи.

И это длится целую вечность, а потом Снейп ускользает, а Гарри несет в гриффиндорскую башню свою добычу – старый добрый Огден, полные карманы «Ужастиков Уизли» и новые сюжеты для своих фантазий.

***

Что мне брать? Книги? Оборудование? Альбусов портрет? Я подхожу к стене и даже берусь за раму, но не могу себя заставить снять его. Альбус смотрит на меня поощрительно и жалостливо; он улыбается мне, словно ему уже все известно, хотя я ни черта ему не рассказывал. Такой уж у него стиль – изображать всезнание. Даже если он последний, до кого дойдут сплетни. А я надеюсь, что и вовсе не дойдут. Кто потащится сюда, в душные подземелья, чтобы общаться с портретом?

Я не могу забрать его. Хогвартс был его домом, и моим тоже.

Утром меня здесь не будет.

Я напрасно откладывал; цеплялся за пустые надежды. Мог бы избежать того унижения, что пришлось пережить, мог бы сохранить хотя бы видимость достоинства. Остаться в памяти Поттера злобным, придирчивым, но целомудренным учителем. Никакой грязи, никакого бесстыдства – и возможно, с годами Поттер смог бы найти для меня пару хороших слов. Не знаю, с какой стати меня это должно волновать. Почему так волнует.

Теперь, конечно, все кончено. Я собрал вещи – это оказалось проще, чем я думал. Удивительно, как мало я нажил за эти годы. Склянки звенят в чемодане. Можно подумать, мне что-нибудь пригодится – теперь, когда мои руки превратились в дрожащие бесполезные отростки! Разве что зелье Сна-без-Снов. Уснуть и видеть сны? Благодарю покорно.

Я привожу дела в порядок. Запираю шкафы, сжигаю старые письма, в последний раз пролистываю книги, которые оставлю в подарок школе. Учебник Принца-полукровки. Поттер вернул его мне – и теперь я снова разглядываю каракули на полях. Кажется, это было целую вечность тому назад. Вроде бы, даже и не со мной. Я делаю глубокий вдох, набираясь решимости. Пора в путь. Оставить записку для Минервы – неприятно так подводить ее, оставлять без преподавателя посреди года, но еще хуже все обернулось бы, останься я здесь. Уверен, она бы сама попросила меня уйти. Как только Поттер разболтает все о моем маленьком милом хобби. Он, должно быть, в ужасе – его глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, когда он меня увидел. Бедняга! Такое испытание для хрупкой юношеской психики. Как порочно и сладко он выглядел, перепачканный мною.

Хочется умереть.

К рассвету я буду у ворот. Последний раз пройтись по коридорам. Когда-то я бродил по ним, неприкаянный и осторожный – поджидая за каждым углом врагов, Мародеров. Потом вышагивал, пугая студентов одним только взглядом – и эхо моих тяжелых шагов все еще звучит здесь. А теперь… теперь я крадусь, чтобы улизнуть с первыми лучами солнца, как вор, как беглец.

Как трус.

Что сейчас делает мальчишка? Рассказывает своим друзьям обо всем? Жалуется директрисе? Быть может, опомнился и мечтает проклясть меня – ищет что-нибудь пострашнее в старых дуэльных книгах? Впрочем, представить его с книгой на коленях – слишком сильное испытание для моей фантазии.

Он спит. Он сладко спит в своей постели, как всякий, у кого не хватает мозгов для угрызения совести. Как всякий беззаботный бездельник, солнечное дитя, спит и во сне гоняется за снитчем, дрыгая ногами под одеялом, как щенок. Или может, трахает какую-нибудь свою подружку, чтобы смыть из памяти неприятный инцидент.

Какая разница? К рассвету меня здесь не будет.

Я в холле, у больших дверей. Доспехи глядят на меня печально и с жалостью, под их забралами – тьма, тихий шорох в полых головах – быть может, туда забрались докси. Оглянувшись в последний раз, я берусь за ручку. Как глупо было бы сказать это вслух – прощай, Хогвартс. Как невежливо уходить молча.

Невежливо, зато по-английски – и я распахиваю тяжелую дверь.

А в следующую секунду судорога проходит по всему моему телу, скручивает, лишает равновесия – и я падаю на пол, дергаясь, корчась, пытаясь выдавить хоть звук из сжавшихся легких.

Помогите. Помогите.

***

На следующее утро Гарри с гудящей головой ковыряет омлет в своей тарелке. Когда кто-то заходит в зал, Гарри низко опускает голову и бросает быстрый взгляд на вошедшего – но всякий раз это не Снейп. Гарри не по себе – обычно тот не пропускает завтрак. Может быть, ему так же неловко, как и Гарри. Но Гарри-то нашел в себе силы прийти – так почему бы профессору не проявить такое же мужество?

Смешно. Гарри помнит, какая на вкус его сперма. Ему даже кажется, будто у омлета такой же привкус – у всего теперь такой же привкус. Гарри представляет, как Снейп дрочит на кухне, а эльфы подмешивают его сперму в молоко, чтобы омлет лучше поднялся. Он фыркает в тарелку, сдувая кусок омлета с вилки.

Гермиона тоже замечает, что Снейпа нет на привычном месте. Свободный стул за преподавательским столом, пустое пространство между Флитвиком и Спраут – как выбитый зуб.

\- Может быть, он уехал по делам? – предполагает она с надеждой. Им предстоит большая контрольная, и Гермиона знает, что любой другой преподаватель оценит ее знания по достоинству.

\- А может быть, он наконец-то умер? – бормочет Симус себе в тарелку, и Гермиона пинает его под столом.

\- Ай!

\- Прости, Гарри, я не тебя хотела задеть. А ты, - свирепо повернувшись к Симусу, говорит она, - лучше бы придержал язык.

Ну да. Они ведь вместе были в Визжащей Хижине, когда нашли Снейпа – в крови, на полу, хрипящего. Такого из головы не выкинешь и за сто лет.

Впрочем, другое тоже не выкинешь. Гарри проводит ладонью по лицу, смутившись от странного ощущения, будто там все еще… ну, это самое.

После обеда он подходит к Макгонагалл, чтобы выяснить, не отравился ли Снейп снова.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – строго уточняет она, глядя поверх очков. – Профессор Снейп в больничном крыле. Ему нездоровится.

\- Что-то серьезное? – Гарри надеется, что это звучит небрежно. Он даже запускает руку в волосы, растрепав их на затылке. Макгонагалл хмурится сильнее.

\- Мы делаем все возможное, - сухо отвечает она. О нет. «Мы делаем все возможное» - ведь так говорят, когда дело – труба?

Гарри размышляет, стоит ли снова провернуть трюк с мантией-невидимкой, чтобы убедиться, что профессор в порядке – или лучше некоторое время держаться подальше, чтобы окончательно не доконать его? Снейп в последнее время все время попадает в неприятности. Кажется, это из-за войны, или может, его сглазили, или что-то еще – может, Рон прав, и он действительно алкоголик? Или все дело в стрессе? Гарри показалось, что недавний инцидент – мысленно Гарри именно так называл случившееся между ним и Снейпом – окончательно подкосил беднягу.

Пока Гарри думает об этом, директриса внимательно наблюдает за ним. Гарри ждет, что она велит не вмешиваться не в свое дело, но вместо этого слышит:

\- Ты мог бы навестить профессора после обеда. Быть может, это пойдет ему на пользу.

\- А, ну… это… да, хорошо, - лепечет Гарри. Теперь у него нет особого выбора. И после обеда он собирается с духом, принимает соболезнования от друзей и бредет в больничное крыло.

Снейп находится в той же отдельной палате, что и в прошлый раз, но мадам Помфри сначала не хочет пускать к нему Гарри. Даже когда тот говорит, что пришел по просьбе Макгонагалл.

\- О чем она только думает! – возмущается пухленькая колдоведьма. – Ни к чему тебе видеть такое.

\- Я и похуже видел, - мужественно возражает Гарри, шагая в палату.

Снейп лежит на кровати. Ну, как – лежит… он скорее катается по кровати, потому что его тело в постоянном движении. Дергается все, даже уши; он яростно сучит ногами, выгибается, трясется так, что клацают зубы, его руки то напрягаются, то безвольно обмякают, а голова запрокинута так сильно, что Гарри не может смотреть ни на что другое – только на открытое беззащитное горло, на тощую снейпову шею, увитую зажившими шрамами.

\- Что это с ним? – шепчет Гарри. Помфри складывает руки на груди.

\- Какое-то проклятье. Мы еще не выяснили, какое, и что с ним делать.

\- Ему… больно? – Гарри чувствует себя идиотом, когда задет этот вопрос. Помфри не успевает ответить – в лазарет вваливается толпа хаффлпаффцев, оглушенных мандрагорами, и Гарри остается со Снейпом наедине.

Пару секунд он просто стоит и смотрит, без единой мысли в голове. Тишину нарушает только прерывистое дыхание и скрип кровати, когда Снейп содрогается всем телом. Это выглядит ужасно. Гарри не знает, чем тут можно помочь, и что он должен делать. Медленно подойдя к кровати, Гарри заглядывает профессору в лицо – и натыкается на темный отчаянный взгляд.

\- Э-э-э… здрасьте?

Снейп только зубами клацает. Его мотает из стороны в сторону, но глаза его все время открыты, и взгляд не отрывается от лица Гарри. Теперь тот не может уйти. Неловко потоптавшись, он садится на краешек постели, и Снейп тут же заезжает ему ладонью по спине.

\- Ауч. Ладно, вы не специально. Я… я пришел вас проведать.

Снейп, понятно, хранит молчание. Гарри разглядывает свои ботинки, но все время чувствует, что Снейп таращится на него.

\- Я принес вам… эээ… шоколадную лягушку, и еще… засохший цветок, и… эээ… скрепку, - Гарри роется в карманах. – Да. Это все. Надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь.

Снейп сгибает ноги в коленях, приподняв таз, его руки выгибаются под невероятным углом – кажется, вот-вот он вывихнет себе локтевые суставы. Он снова клацает зубами, так сильно, что, кажется, должен их себе выбить.

Просто невыносимо. Лучше бы он дрочил, как раньше.

Внезапно Гарри вспоминает тот инцидент, Снейпа и его пристыженное: «ты полагаешь, я занимаюсь этим для интереса?». Словно вспышка, приходит озарение. Зачем такой зануда, как Снейп, мог засунуть себе руку в штаны? А что, если это и есть та помощь, которую Гарри должен оказать – быть может, поэтому Макгонагалл отправила его сюда?

Ну да. Гарри, подрочи профессору Снейпу. А потом помоги Хагриду – устрой оргию в загоне с соплохвостами.

Снейп не раз повторял Гарри, что он идиот и всегда приходит к неверным выводам. В этот раз то же самое. Абсолютная глупость – считать, будто мастурбация здесь как-то поможет. Гарри решает выкинуть это из головы, как самую нелепую из своих идей.

Возможно, ему просто надо оставить на столике у кровати лягушку, цветок и скрепку, а потом уйти. Помфри врач, вот пусть она и дро… эээ… лечит.

Но Снейп все еще смотрит на него. И, к тому же, Гарри уже столько раз видел его член, что даже не удивляется самому факту его наличия. Это его «умыли», и теперь он чувствует перед Снейпом некую ответственность – нельзя бросить в беде человека, чья сперма стекала по твоему лицу. Новое правило, которое Гарри придумывает на ходу.

Звучит справедливо.

Вероятно, Снейп его убьет. Если перестанет трястись и так страшно клацать зубами. Гарри медленно протягивает руку. Он рад, что нет одеяла – то давно сбилось складками, сморщилось в ногах. Снейп беспокойно дергается, и Гарри кладет руку ему на тощий живот.

\- Тш-ш-ш, все в порядке, - бормочет он чуть слышно. Вот и все – состыковка произошла, первое прикосновение, а все до сих пор живы. Не так уж и страшно. Живот Снейпа горячий, как печка, это чувствуется даже через тонкий слой пижамной ткани.

Гарри гладит его, а потом спускается чуть ниже. Ему неудобно, потому что Снейп то и дело вздрагивает, ерзает и извивается, но, в конечном счете удается запустить руку в просторные пижамные штаны.

Член Снейпа тоже вполне горяч. И на ощупь такой же большой, каким был с виду. Он возбуждается моментально – достаточно пару раз погладить. Гарри впечатлен. Он ободряюще улыбается, когда Снейп поворачивает к нему лицо.

\- Ну вот, и небо не рухнуло, - Гарри гладит член по всей длине, обхватывает пальцами поудобней, медленно скользит к головке, сжимая пальцы сильнее. – Это для того, чтобы вы поправились, ясно? – Он ускоряет движения, и Снейп приподнимает бедра, только непонятно, это просто трясучка, или он одобряет действия Гарри. Гарри очень надеется, что второе. Ему кажется, что Снейп выстукивает зубами «Молодец, Поттер», используя азбуку Морзе.

Хотя в определенный момент это больше похоже на гимн Британии.

Двигать рукой в штанах неудобно, резинка давит на запястье, и в какой-то момент Гарри приспускает со Снейпа брюки. Теперь тот лежит в постели, с торчащим членом, головка влажно поблескивает, ноги неловко раскинуты в стороны. И взгляд – цепкий, мучительный.

Гарри бормочет:

\- Все делают это. И Филч, и Хагрид. И Дамблдор делал. Это же нормально. – На самом деле, нет. Нет ничего нормального в том, чтобы делать это, если ты Филч. Или Хагрид. А про Дамблдора Гарри вообще старается в таком ключе не думать – в смысле, ему же было лет двести, во времена его молодости мастурбацию даже не изобрели еще!

Да и вообще – не самые возбуждающие речи. Так что Гарри меняет тему.

\- Сегодня на завтрак был омлет, а на обед – морковный пирог, жаль, что вы пропустили. И еще сладкий пудинг на десерт.

Он ловко и изобретательно гладит Снейпа, то обводя пальцем головку, то сжимая основание, то касаясь курчавых волос на лобке, то постукивая по узкой щели уретры, то нежно оглаживает венец головки. Время от времени ему приходится прерваться, чтобы облизать ладонь для лучшего скольжения – тогда на языке появляется знакомый солоноватый привкус, и Гарри прикрывает глаза. Это… приятно. Заводит. Ему приходится сидеть, широко раздвинув колени.

Долго это не длится. Снейп вдруг начинает дергаться сильнее, словно из него выходят бесы, но вместо них выпускает длинную струю спермы – Гарри успевает уклониться, хотя Снейп явно метит ему в лицо. Еще пару секунд Гарри гладит ствол, продлевая удовольствие для них обоих – он понимает, что скоро придется выпустить член Снейпа из рук, и эта мысль внезапно кажется ему очень печальной.

Но волевым усилием он разжимает пальцы. Снейп неподвижно лежит на кровати, смежив веки. Его рот приоткрыт. Его тело расслабленно и больше не дергается.

«Я прикончил его!» - в ужасе думает Гарри, но тут Снейп протягивает руку и заворачивается в краешек простыни, прикрывая пах. Только после этого он открывает глаза.

Гарри нервно улыбается. Он должен сказать что-то, что спасет его от тысячи снятых баллов, Авады и исключения. Возможно, что-то учтивое и доброжелательное, что-то, что оправдает его выходку и заставит Снейпа смягчиться. Быть может, как-нибудь разрядить обстановку изящной шуткой. Или сообщить какой-нибудь интересный факт – возможно, Снейп будет рад узнать, что японские ученые открыли способ синтезировать клетку?

Затем Гарри понимает, что нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь – что угодно – пока Снейп сам не открыл рот и не проклял его. Что бы он ни сказал, ситуация уже не станет хуже.

Наконец, он открывает рот, чтобы выпалить:

\- А некоторые еще засовывают палец в задницу.

***

Когда я обретаю дар речи, я могу только выдавить:

\- Ты… понимаешь, что ты наделал?

Знает ли он? Может хотя бы представить, сколько старых табу он нарушил? Я – мужчина, я – преподаватель, я – Снейп, в конце концов, и прекрасно понимаю, что это значит. Понимает ли он? Сидит, сгорбившись, сложив на коленях руки – та, что ласкала меня, повернута ладонью вверх, пальцы чуть шевелятся, будто все еще держат что-то, и я не могу отвести взгляд. Поттер тоже смотрит, у него такое лицо, будто его оглушили.

Ничего он не понимает.

\- Теперь… все изменится, - говорю я напряженно. Мы не сможем притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Это выше моих сил.

\- Да что такого-то? – бурчит Поттер себе под нос.

\- Ты перешел все границы.

Не просто перешел – пересек верхом на южноафриканском варане, распевая непристойные песенки!

\- Ну, я же правильно догадался, да? Я же помог? – беспомощно уточняет Поттер у своей руки.

\- Но теперь все изменится! – повторяю я, как заезженная пластинка.

\- Я смогу называть вас «Северус»?

\- Нет.

\- Меня исключат?

\- Не… не говори глупостей. – Уверен, его не исключат, даже если он подрочит каждому преподавателю этой школы.

\- У меня теперь рука отсохнет, да?

Он… он смеется! Не поверив своим ушам, я поднимаю на него глаза – наконец-то – и встречаюсь с нахальным зеленым взглядом. И вокруг все… зелено. Кажется, я даже слышу, как листья шуршат на ветру – или это шумит море…

\- Что такое? Вам снова плохо?

\- Не трогай! Не прикасайся ко мне!..

\- Ладно, ладно, только успокойтесь, профессор…

Я зарываюсь затылком в подушки, крепко зажмурив глаза, а Поттер сидит рядышком, чуть дыша. Дожили! Я не могу даже взглянуть на него. И что теперь? Снова бежать? Далеко ли я убегу?

Выхода нет.

Дыши, Северус.

\- Мне кажется, вы…

\- Что, Поттер?

\- Ну, вы…

\- Да говори уже, наконец!

\- Немного драматизируете.

\- Мне плевать, что там тебе кажется! – кричу, забывшись – наверняка сейчас прискачет Поппи, всплеснет руками, начнет восхищаться – наш герой в очередной раз всех спас. Он же меня и прикончит. – Ты трогал мой член, - кричу, - что мне теперь прикажешь делать?

\- Прекратите истерику! – его голос не такой звучный, как у меня, и звенит от негодования. – Мало ли, что я трогал!

\- Ты трогал мой член!!!

\- Да! И МНЕ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ!!!

Все. Занавес. Тишина опускается на нас резко и болезненно, словно ладонь, прихлопнувшая сверху. Я открываю один глаз, просто чтобы оценить обстановку. Мальчик-который-трогал-мой-член стоит у кровати – когда успел вскочить? – сжав кулаки, зубы, вытаращив глаза, дрожащий, как струна, по которой провели пальцем. Краска разливается по его щекам, лбу, даже нос краснеет. Никогда прежде не видел подобного, не видел, чтобы нахальный мальчишка краснел. О, у него были поводы, но какое же счастье, что раньше я этого не видел! Ведь тогда было бы куда сложнее держать себя в руках, а может легче – держать себя в руках, представляя, как алеет его кожа под рубашкой, мантией, школьным джемпером грубой вязки…

Он трогал мой член. И ему понравилось. Замечательно.

Дыши, Северус.

***

Ну ладно. В конце концов, шпионом из них двоих был Снейп, а не Гарри. И ничего удивительного, что он не сумел удержать язык за зубами – это ведь не секрет, верно? Гарри был почти уверен, что Снейп не станет на следующем уроке зельеварения вкрадчиво и томно диктовать: «Гарри Поттер обыкновенный… интереснейший экземпляр… питает страсть к хватанию чужих членов». Ведь для этого ему придется рассказать всем, чей именно член он схватил – а значит, признать во всеуслышание, что член у него имеется.

И вполне… хватабелен.

\- Мы не можем говорить здесь, - вдруг выпаливает Снейп. Гарри удивленно смотрит на него. Говорить? Они должны говорить о чем-то? О том, что Гарри – гребанный педик, или о чем-то еще? За все годы их знакомства они никогда не говорили – ну, «двадцать баллов с гриффиндора» или «где берут беозар?» не считаются. Им никогда не нужны были слова. Снейп дрочил – Гарри подсматривал. Снейп заболел – и Гарри подрочил ему. Вот и все. Они не говорят – можно назвать это «их фишкой». А теперь что?

Гарри в ужасе.

\- Да. Точно. Хорошо… - мямлит он. Снейп смотрит с какой-то странной настойчивостью – будто пытается отгадать последнее слово в кроссворде, будто пытается открыть дверь одним только взглядом. Гарри не по себе – его больше устраивало, когда Снейп бесился и отводил взгляд.

\- Мы не можем говорить здесь, - повторяет Снейп, покосившись на дверь. Ну да! Помфри. – После ужина. Кабинет Истории на четвертом этаже. А теперь убирайся.

Гарри в ужасе. В полном ужасе. Он смотрит на Снейпа во все глаза. Это что? Свидание? Дуэль? О чем им разговаривать?

\- Убирайся! – повторяет Снейп, и Гарри пятится спиной к двери. – Убирайся!!! – кричит Снейп, когда Гарри захлопывает дверь и бежит прочь.

\- Что-то ты не в настроении, - замечает Рон за ужином. Они пьют тыквенный сок, разбавленный зельем бодрости – Гермиона приготовила на всех, чтобы они могли готовиться к предстоящему экзамену по Трансфигурации всю ночь. Гарри кладет голову на стол, повернув лицо и разглядывая рукав мантии Рона с налипшими рыжими волосами – это все Гермионин кот, линяющая мочалка… смотрит на плывущие в воздухе свечи, воск с которых капает на тарелки – и на макушку бедняге Невиллу. Смотрит на блестящие кубки и скрещенные вилки, лужицы мясной подливки на скатерти, дорожку из крошек, уводящую к графину. Смотрит на свои пальцы с короткими ногтями, заусенец на большом, царапина на среднем. Ему хочется понюхать эту руку. Прижать к губам. Короткий взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола – Снейпа там нет, но он уже выписался, наверняка. Либо он на полдороги к Ирландской границе, либо полирует свой клинок, чтобы проткнуть Гарри в наказание за фамильярность.

Полирует свой клинок.

Закрыв глаза, Гарри тихонько стонет, и рука Рона опускается на его плечо.

\- Эй, приятель!

\- Оставь его, - сочувственный шепот Гермионы над головой. – Ты же сам понимаешь.

«Мы не можем говорить здесь». О чем же они станут говорить?

\- Нет, не понимаю, - упрямствует Рон.

Гарри не видит, но буквально чувствует, как Гермиона делает «большие глаза». Сдержанным, но трагическим тоном она поясняет:

\- Экзамен по трансфигурации. Тебе тоже следовало бы задуматься о своих успехах.

Быть может, Снейп станет выяснять, как давно с Гарри эта неприятность. Любит ли он трогать других мужчин, подглядывает ли в общем душе, фантазирует о своих одноклассниках, быть может? Спросит, какой у него был опыт с девушками, и все законспектирует. Будет разглядывать Гарри с легким отвращением, словно вонючий ингредиент. Впрочем, нет – на своих сушеных тараканов в банках он наверняка смотрит ласково!

Ужин заканчивается, и зал почти пустой. Гермиона и Рон давно поели, но ждут Гарри – а тот ковыряется вилкой в тарелке, надеясь отсрочить неизбежное.

Быть может, отрицать все? Это был не он. Кто-то выдернул его волос – точно! Его подставили. Это все хорек, его работа. Или может, на него наслали проклятье, специальное такое проклятье, которое заставляет дрочить окружающим. Или просто он… у него заболевание… на нервной почве! Это все война, сэр – вы же помните войну, сэр? Да, свернуть к нейтральной теме, вспомнить славные былые деньки, быть может, обсудить планы на будущее.

«А некоторые еще засовывают палец в задницу».

Нет, никаких планов на будущее.

И никакого вранья. Он не должен лгать – не человеку, чей член пульсировал в его руке, чьи глаза смотрели на него, пока сперма выплескивалась наружу. Нет уж. Теперь между ними есть связь – нерушимая, прочная, вечная. Они со Снейпом связаны. В некотором смысле это даже важнее брака.

Гарри пойдет и скажет Снейпу в лицо всю правду. Да, он видел его в коридорах. Да, это было возмутительно… и возбуждающе. Да, он мог бы много ему показать – поделиться опытом, или мог бы… мог бы взять и сделать все сам. С удовольствием. С огромным, большим, сочащимся удовольствием.

\- Гарри?

\- Да! – кричит тот, стукнув кулаком по столу. – Да, черт возьми! И мне наплевать!

\- Гарри, - осторожно повторяет Гермиона, и Гарри улыбается ей, широко и немного безумно.

Когда он вбегает в класс, Снейп уже ждет его – и, кажется, не одну минуту. Он нервно расхаживает по классу и замирает, когда видит Гарри.

\- Итак, - говорит он, прожигая того взглядом. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Что?..

\- Чего. Ты. Хочешь?

Гарри открывает рот. Закрывает. Глубоко вдыхает и говорит:

\- Хочу потрогать твой сосок.

Снейп издает сдавленный звук – словно кашляет и задыхается одновременно. Гарри решительно кивает.

\- Да. Мне кажется… ну, это будет приятно. Нам обоим. И я хочу взять твой член в руку. И, может быть, не только в руку.

Снейп скрещивает руки на груди, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в рукава своей мантии.

\- Я хочу увидеть тебя голым. Твою задницу. Спину. По… поцеловать тебя. Может быть. Не знаю.

Гарри чувствует себя полным кретином, но продолжает:

\- Хочу дрочить тебе. И чтобы ты мне тоже. Или можно наперегонки. Нет, это глупо. Но… я бы попробовал. Я бы хотел потереться о тебя. Немного. Не обязательно в людном месте. Я бы хотел укусить твое ухо. И, может быть… секс? Да. Стоя. И лежа. И на четвереньках. И в воздухе, на метле, я видел такое в журнале. Еще я хочу кончить на тебя, потому что это было бы честно. Я хочу погладить твой живот. И шею. И подбородок.

Гарри замолкает, переводя дыхание. Интересно, Снейп заметит его стояк?

Снейп, похоже, не заметил бы и толпу марширующих карликов, вздумай они пройтись по классу. Он в полной прострации. Облизывает губы, прежде чем медленно и тихо спросить:

\- Почему?..

\- Почему что? Почему я хочу потрогать твой подбородок? Или укусить твое ухо? Или… все остальное?

\- Это… это не… - он качает головой. Гарри впервые видит Снейпа таким – растерянным, тихим. В каком-то смысле это даже более странно, чем видеть его мастурбирующим в коридоре.

\- А ты – хочешь? – спрашивает он смело.

\- Не будь идиотом! – рявкает Снейп в ответ. – Я… но я же не… Это будет…

\- Если ты не в состоянии закончить фразу, - фирменным снейповским тоном выдает Гарри, но шутка не проходит, потому что Снейп тут же орет:

\- Я в состоянии закончить чертову фразу, Поттер!

Но он, похоже, способен только кричать – стоит ему понизить тон, как с его губ срываются только беспомощные обрывки слов. В конце концов Снейп поднимает руку – рукав мантии сползает, обнажая белую манжету, туго обтянувшую запястье. Гарри пару секунд смотрит, соображая, что бы это значило. А потом замечает короткую дрожь, пробежавшую по руке. Снейп смотрит ему в глаза. Его пальцы сгибаются, резко и болезненно.

\- Это… - начинает Гарри испуганно, но Снейп прерывает:

\- Считай это приглашением.

И воздух – густой до невозможности. Гарри глотает этот воздух, шагая ближе, сокращая расстояние. Снейп не двигается с места, настороженно наблюдает за тем, как Гарри приближается, словно размышляя, не стоит ли сбежать, или, может быть, проклясть его чем-нибудь ужасным. Гарри старается не думать об этом. Не думать вообще ни о чем.

Совершенно невозможно прикоснуться к Снейпу, когда он такой – одетый, застегнутый, прямой, глядящий с вызовом. Не в бреду и не в судорогах. Его рука по-прежнему в воздухе, в сгущающихся сумерках белеет, как призрак будущей пощечины – которую Гарри получит, если совершит ужасную ошибку и все-таки расстегнет его штаны.

Вместо молнии у него на ширинке пуговицы – до чего старомодно!

Несколько секунд паники, пока Гарри пытается пробраться пальцами под плотную ткань нижнего белья, и затем – облегчение, когда пальцы смыкаются на твердом стволе. Да. Вот оно – доказательство. Снейп не возражает, он очень даже за.

***

Тихий шорох одежды в темноте, и его дыхание, сладкое, пахнущее тыквенным соком. И его рука – о да, его рука – так бережно и нежно сжимающая меня. Мог ли я когда-нибудь предположить, что у него такие ласковые руки? Что он – мальчишка, небрежным движением способный сломать, что он, ворвавшийся в мою жизнь бесцеремонно и нахально – способен быть таким осторожным?

Таким…

Он гладит меня, еле касаясь, глядя снизу вверх, сквозь ресницы, и его грудь вздымается так резко, так сильно, что хочется успокоить.

Дыши, Гарри, дыши.

Дыши, Северус.

Я кладу руку ему на плечо, неуклюжее прикосновение, я не спрашивал позволения – хочет ли он, чтобы я его трогал? Не помню. Он говорил… хочет? Нет? Я не спрашиваю. Я веду ладонью по его спине – смятая рубашка бугрится под джемпером, сложенные крылья, лопатки, что это? – я веду ладонью, и выше, к его шее, к волосам, мягким, спутанным, щекочущим кожу… его запах. Его запах. Я закрываю глаза.

И он – он дышит через раз, он ведет пальцем по моей головке, потом к основанию, к мошонке, забирается глубже, чем я рискнул бы его пустить, глубже, чем мы договаривались, прямо в мое сердце (если оно у меня осталось), прямо туда. И он шепчет всякие глупости – про носок, что-то про носок, это можно делать в носок, шепчет он, так удобно, и никакой грязи, так удобно, ты попробуешь потом, стыдно перед эльфами, они ведь забирают носки из-под кровати и все понимают, я не понимаю, Гарри, я не эльф и я не понимаю, но слушаю, слушаю твой шепот, закрыв глаза, дрожа от каждого нового прикосновения. И я, конечно, попаду в ад, но это такие мелочи, такие мелочи…

Он целует меня.

Ему приходится встать на цыпочки, а я не соображаю наклониться, я не гнусь, я задеревенел, и он целует меня куда-то в подбородок, он же хотел этого, он же хотел? Он целует меня и ведет губами по моему лицу, почему он это делает, неужели ему приятно? Неужели это может быть так приятно – я едва держусь на ногах, абсолютный позор, бесстыдство, он целует меня в темном классе, мы пятимся, я пячусь, он не отпускает меня, его рука у меня в штанах. Мой член в его пальцах. Пульсирует, тяжелеет, счастлив.

Я упираюсь во что-то твердое – парта, за мной парта – я опираюсь о нее своим задом, на который имеет виды Гарри Поттер, ведь он имеет? Виды.

И я сажусь, а Гарри встает между моих раздвинутых колен, и вынимает мой член из штанов, и этот звук – этот судорожный вздох – это был я? Он двигает рукой быстро и держит крепко, я не могу держать глаза открытыми, голова запрокидывается сама собой, и приходится вцепиться зубами в нижнюю губу. Он смеется, тихо и радостно, страшный человек. Он расстегивает пуговицы, зачем он расстегивает их? Я не могу это остановить, я не хочу это останавливать. Моя мантия падает куда-то на пол. Шорох, шепот, выдох – по коже и вниз, вдоль позвоночника, заставляя задрожать. Моя рука дрожит, моя другая рука дрожит, мое горло – Гарри целует его, зажимая губами выпуклые полоски шрамов, спускается поцелуями ниже, чего он хочет? Попробовать на вкус мое сердце, которое барахтается где-то в складках рубашки, выскочив из груди? Чего он хочет?

Ну, он же ясно выразился. Возьми себя в руки, Северус, в конце-то концов. Контролируй эмоции. Дисциплинируй ум.

К черту.

Я обхватываю его ногами, притянув ближе, и он издает удивленный возглас, переходящий в стон. Я трогаю его – беззастенчиво, жадно – его шею, его уши, щеки, плечи, его голову, я держу ее в ладонях, как часто я хотел ее оторвать? Я наклоняюсь, и теперь наши губы встречаются.

И – да. Целуется он паршиво.

Мы не можем остановиться. Мы не можем дышать.

Гарри. Северус. Северус. Гарри. Гарри…

\- Сейчас… сейчас… - бормочет он, и я тоже это чувствую: сейчас, сейчас. Толчками пульса, толчками спермы, в его ладонь, на его одежду – я снова обкончал Гарри Поттера, это становится дурной привычкой. У меня нет сил смеяться, спасибо Мерлину, мальчик бы не оправился от потрясения.

Я не могу дышать. Не могу дышать.

Он целует меня в щеку.

Он вынимает руку из моих штанов. У него встрепанный вид, счастливый вид, стекла его очков запотели – кривая ухмылка на моем лице скорее рефлекс, чем осознанная гримаса.

\- В чем дело, Поттер? – хрипло говорю я, не так резко, как хотелось бы. – Не хочешь… продолжить? Или твоя гриффиндорская благородная натура проявляется даже тут?

Он недоуменно моргает, и я злюсь. Это не… не честно, я не хочу, чтобы только мне…

\- Ты собираешься доставить себе удовольствие? Можешь потереться об меня. Или воспользоваться моей рукой, - но не ртом, я пока не настолько щедрый. Мои руки – они уже не дрожат. Не знаю, задрожат ли когда-нибудь.

Поттер снова краснеет – это уже вне всякого приличия!

\- О… ну, я… я уже… - бормочет он, отодвигаясь. И – да. Он уже. Просто потому, что трогал меня? Целовал меня? Он так одинок, он так… нуждался в этом?

Может ли быть, что Гарри Поттер – местный герой и знаменитость – не такой искушенный и обласканный вниманием бесчисленных партнеров, как я себе воображал?

Внезапно – глупое и опасное желание – я хочу поцеловать его. Но это против правил – он больше не касается меня. На самом деле, он отошел и разглядывает свои штаны, словно сцену преступления – думая, как скрыть улики.

\- О, да ради всего… - махнув палочкой, я убираю пятно. Он вздрагивает и ошарашено глядит на меня. – Волшебники, помнишь?

\- Да, я просто… палочка была при тебе все это время?

Она всегда рядом. И да – я могу применять чистящие чары, это едва ли не единственные чары, против которых комиссия Визенгамота не возражала. Но отчего Поттер так напряжен? Он ждет, что я наложу на него Круцио за страшное преступление – за то, что подарил мне один из самых волнующих оргазмов, которые случались в моей жалкой жизни?

Дыши, Гарри. Тебе ничего не грозит.

Разве что… моя привязанность. Если ты сможешь это пережить. Немногие смогли.

Пока что ты – единственный.

***

Гарри снова хочется заговорить про палец в заднице. Да что это?! Навязчивая идея? Он судорожно сглатывает и крепко сжимает губы, чтобы не ляпнуть больше никакую глупость. Снейп сидит на парте с таким видом, будто родился для этого – для того, чтобы сидеть на парте, в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке, с членом, вывалившимся из ширинки.

Гарри с любопытством глядит на него. Он никогда еще не видел его таким. Ну… отдыхающим. Гарри прикидывает на глаз, сколько он потерял в размере. Больше или меньше? Достать бы свой и сравнить, но Снейп не одобрит.

Удивительно, но Снейп не спешит прикрыться. Прикрыв глаза, он из-под ресниц наблюдает за Гарри. Он кажется полностью расслабленным, словно наконец-то отпустил себя. Гарри же, наоборот, потряхивает. Что, если эта трясучка заразна? И теперь Гарри придется дрочить без конца?

Не то что бы он и так этого не делает постоянно.

Нет, это не трясучка. Это… что-то другое. Как будто дрожь предвкушения.

С другой стороны, может, это просто зелье бодрости подействовало.

Голова кружится. И странное чувство внутри, в груди или ниже. Гарри хочется сделать какую-нибудь дикую глупость (не то что бы он и так этого не делает постоянно). Гарри хочется… петь? Смеяться? Схватить Снейпа за лодыжки и стащить с парты, повалить на пол, упасть сверху и поцеловать в нос?

Хм-м-м.

У Гарри снитчи в животе. Крохотные снитчи с трепещущими крылышками.

С другой стороны, может, это мясная подливка была испорченной.

\- Есть кое-что… - Снейп откашливается, затем продолжает. – Есть кое-что еще. Что мы должны сделать. Можем… сделать. В качестве лечения.

\- Лечения?

\- Страшное проклятье, - будничным тоном поясняет Снейп. – И твои действия… кхм… почти его разрушили.

\- Почти, - шепчет Гарри одними губами.

\- Итак… - опустив взгляд, Снейп пальцем растирает капельку спермы на парте. Его член все еще снаружи, слишком выделяется на фоне черных брюк, и Гарри не может поддерживать конструктивный диалог.

Вообще никакой диалог не может поддерживать.

Снейп, впрочем, хорошо справляется и сам.

\- Нам стоит переспать, - говорит он, и с тем же успехом он мог бы кинуть в кипящий котел неочищенный корень саламандрового дерева (заучи это, сказала Гермиона, будет взрыв, и очень большой). – Нам стоит переспать, - говорит Снейп, - чтобы завершить лечение.

\- Завершить, - одними губами повторяет Гарри, обращаясь к члену Снейпа.

\- Если ты согласен, то…

\- Да!

Они пару секунд молчат. Потом Снейп отводит волосы от лица коротким нервным жестом.

\- Что ж… осталось выяснить еще одну деталь.

\- У меня нет презервативов! – в ужасе кричит Гарри, и Снейп недоуменно поднимает брови. – Я не… я не думал, и не подготовил… о черт, ч-черт! Может, у Симуса есть?

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, что есть у Симуса, - прохладно говорит Снейп, но уголки его губ подрагивают. – И не думаю, что нам так уж нужны эти… штуки. Я не… не распутничал много лет, столько, что нет смысла опасаться. Что касается тебя…

«Распутничал», - сказал Снейп. Гарри старается не засмеяться.

\- …похоже, ты тоже не ведешь беспорядочную половую жизнь.

\- Нет.

\- Определенно.

\- О, заткнись, - бурчит Гарри. Они ухмыляются друг другу.

\- Субординация, Поттер, - мягко напоминает Снейп, лениво поглаживая свой член. Гарри не может оторвать глаз, он загипнотизирован. - Так вот, одна деталь…

\- Я никому не расскажу!

\- Речь не об этом.

\- Я не обрезан.

\- Я и не ждал.

\- Я…

\- Дашь ты мне договорить?

\- Ох. Да… - Гарри снимает очки, чтобы иметь возможность занять чем-то руки. Иначе они займутся одним определенным местом. Что можно Снейпу – можно и Гарри, но сама мысль, что они будут ласкать себя друг перед другом в этом темном классе… она слишком возбуждает, чтобы ее воплощать.

\- Так я могу продолжить? Одна деталь, Поттер, состоит в том, что нам предстоит разобраться с предпочтениями.

\- А. Ага… - бормочет Гарри, даже без очков и в темноте он может различить, как движется рука Снейпа, плавно и ритмично.

\- Сверху или снизу? – мягко спрашивает Снейп.

\- Я… я…

\- Сверху или снизу, Гарри?

\- А третий вариант есть?

Снейп удивленно замирает, а Гарри готов откусить себе язык. Что еще за третий вариант? Откуда это взялось вообще?

\- Я хотел сказать, что… не знаю, я никогда… но я бы…

\- Чего ты хочешь, Гарри? – спрашивает Снейп, и он опять назвал его Гарри, это какое-то безумие! Но по крайней мере, на этот вопрос Гарри способен ответить.

\- Всего, - говорит он твердо. – Я хочу… и того, и другого.

\- Нам придется определиться, - задумчиво произносит Снейп. Северус? Задумчиво произносит Северус. – Знать бы, что требуется для разрушения проклятья… - он постукивает пальцем по губам, и теперь Гарри смотрит ему в лицо, потому что эта рука только что… и теперь… О, Мерлин!

Снитчи в животе совсем взбесились.

\- Что, если мы попробуем сначала так, а потом по-другому? – предлагает он отважно, и Снейп, похоже, улыбается. Но в темноте не разобрать – и Гарри не успевает нацепить очки, чтобы разглядеть это. Когда он снова четко видит его лицо, то их взгляды встречаются. И Снейп серьезно, медленно, застенчиво произносит:

\- Похоже, у нас просто нет выхода.


End file.
